Love On A Train
by Filthy.And.Delirious
Summary: The events of the Open Day, in which Sophia and Naomi had their first encounter, and then leading to the club... Sophia's POV Sophia/Naomi
1. The Open Day

**Okay, first fanfic I've written in ages. Always been meaning to do a Skins one. I claim no copyright for Skins, all belongs to E4... so on. Oh, and CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SERIES 4, EPISODE 2.**

**Well, this is pretty much Sophia's POV of the events of the Open Day, in which her and Naomi met for the first time... I just thought it would be fun to write out so you can really get a good insight into "Love On A Train" (thats what she called the events in her sketchbook). Hope you enjoy it. And I would really appreciate reviews! Thanks xx**

I lean my head against the window of the train and let the tears fall from my eyes. There's no one else here. It's around lunchtime and a half eaten sandwich that mum has packed for me lies on the table in front of me. I didn't want to go today but mum told me I should get out of the house. Matt said I shouldn't bother, that I should stay and hang out with him. Matt is my only friend – my best friend and my brother. Even my mum doesn't seem to understand me. She insisted I go. So I did. And now I'm sitting here alone on this train, heading to some College Open Day that I don't even care about.

All I can think about is how lonely I feel, even when I'm with Matt. No one pays attention to me at school – it's like I'm invisible. I'm not really there. No one looks at me, even the teachers act as though I don't exist. I sometimes feel that way; as if I'm a ghost floating there, everyone unaware of my presence.

I close my eyes, just wishing for this whole journey to be over, so I can go home and snuggle up in my bed but I know mum wouldn't be happy and she doesn't expect me home for hours...

**

The College is huge; there are loads of people here. Some are with their parents; most are with their friends, laughing and talking in groups, all huddling together. They look at me as if I'm a joke, I hear them giggling and out of the corner of my eye, see them pointing. I ignore them and fight back my tears.

I hear a man talking loudly, but it's like a faint whisper as I concentrate on keeping myself together. Soon, everyone is gone, they've all gone into the school to look around and I'm left outside, alone. I stand there for a moment, before following them in.

It's just like at Roundview, I'm invisible. No one sees or cares about the little ghost girl. I walk aimlessly around the hallways, not paying attention to anything around me. Then I see someone. I've seen her at my school before, I've never even spoken to her.

I don't know why, but I tap her on the shoulder and she turns around. She smiles at me. She is beautiful, and I just feel so good all of a sudden.

She asks my name, "Sophia," I reply.

"Naomi," she says as she hitches her bag further up her arm.

We talk, and I find myself telling her everything. She's so nice about it, even making me laugh. It feels so good to talk to her. She understands me. Everything becomes so much fun. I find myself _having_ fun.

We leave the college and take the train back home. We talk all the way back, it's like we've known each other for so long. She tells me secrets and I find myself wanting to put my hand on hers. I want to move it so much. And then she moves hers on top of mine.

She takes me back to her house. We sit on her sofa in the living room, and talk. She tells me she feels trapped, I tell her I feel the same; afraid, lonely, trapped all of the time. Then she moves closer to me and kisses me. We kiss for what seems like forever and I kiss her back. We go upstairs to her room and lie on the bed, kissing and more. I don't feel lonely anymore, when I'm with her. I feel good just being with her. Like it's meant to be. _I wish I told Naomi how easy it is to love someone, we're all lonely, and all we want is for someone to, y'know, pay attention and to tell us we're beautiful and cute and say what we want to._ That day, she did that for me.


	2. The Morning After

**Decided to do a follow-up, this is a very short chapter to explain what happened after Sophia's return home - how she was feeling, what she was doing etc. Anyway, it will be followed by a third and final chapter, which depicts exactly what happened the night at the club. But if you want that chapter, you better read and review ;) Thanks!! xx**

I walk back to my house with a smile on my face, some people stare at me; this strange girl with the equally strange smile on her face but this time, I do not care. The scene at Naomi's house playing over and over in my mind. I don't live that far from Naomi's, and she was asleep when I left. Even in sleep, she's beautiful. I open the front door of my house with my key, and glance at the clock on the wall, 12.03am, it reads. Mum'll be asleep.

I creep up the stairs quietly and go into my room. I don't bother undressing or brushing my teeth, I want to keep her scent on me. Digging through the drawers of my dressing table, I find my sketchbook, it's empty at the moment; Matt got it for me a few days ago.

I turn the first page, take a pencil from the table next to me, and begin to draw... Love On A Train...

**

Matt checks in on me in the morning, he tells me he was worried and that I didn't answer any of his calls. I had forgotten to take my phone. I apologise and make him some breakfast in return. I tell him about last night. He listens and understands.

After breakfast, I go upstairs and find the sketchbook, it's lying under my pillow. I look over it for a while, remembering every detail of her face. The thought makes me smile again, just the thought of being with her stops the bad thoughts entering my head, it stops the feelings of loneliness and pain. After an hour or so, I start digging through my drawers again, and find the small wooden box Matt had made for me in one of his Technology classes about a year back. I open it and slip the small notebook inside. I kiss the lid of the box and put it away.


	3. The Club

**Okay, third and final chapter :) Hope you like it. If you watch Skins, and have seen Series 4, Episode 2 then you will know what's coming... but hopefully, you'll like to read my version of things - don't forget to leave a review on your opinion of my version. I appreciate and read all reviews I get. **

**Thanks to pheonixdyer and breathemusicforme for their reviews =D I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

The pounding music is giving me a headache but I had to get away, I couldn't take anymore of Mum's shouting. I need to escape but how? I see a guy dealing out drugs to a young couple, all of them around my age. I slip my hand into the small pocket at the side of my dress and touch the two £20 notes. People are pushing at me as they try and make their way to the dance floor, I feel lost and just want to leave but I know there's no point.

Pushing my way through the crowds of moving people, I reach the guy who was dealing the drugs, he's counting his money, a pleased look on his face. I ask him for some MDMA but he shakes his head. "All out," he shouts loudly at me, above the music, stuffing the money in his pockets and walking off.

I turn and head over to the toilets, where a few girls are exiting. The toilets stink, but I don't care as I lean over the sink and stare into the mirror in front of me. I look tired, and old. I rub my eyes and hear the click of a toilet cubicle behind me as a girl comes out.

Naomi.

I spin around and stare at her and she looks back, confused and embarrassed.

I mumble a small hi, at her, blushing slightly. I haven't seen her since that night of the Open Day.

"Hey." She says, walking over to the sinks and washing her hands. She pauses and turns to me, sighing and tells me she has a girlfriend.

I know this already, I have seen them together. I even told my mum that we were all best friends. I wish we were.

I say that I know, and she tells me how guilty she feels about that night. How she cheated on her girlfriend.

I feel slightly sick and look away. The toilet cubicles are empty, we're the only ones in here. I didn't know they were still going out when that night happened. I had told myself that they must have been going through a bad time and that when Naomi found me, she knew she could trust me and love me.

I was wrong. She loved her girlfriend, Emily.

"Do you have any drugs?" I find myself asking, mind made up.

She looks surprised by the question, taken aback. Then she nods and takes a small packet of white powder out of her pocket. "MDMA," she confirms.

I take all of the money out of my pocket and give it to her and she hands over the small packet. We stand there for a moment, her head is turned slightly, looking away from me, while I stare at her. Naomi. The only girl I've ever loved.

She leaves the toilets, and I snort the drugs quickly before following. I can't see her through the large crowd so I walk straight ahead, moving through. I climb up some stairs, towards the dancefloor. Some people are making out or having sex around me. I ignore them and keep walking. The music is really loud here, it seems to have intensified because of the drugs. It's like everything is moving in slow motion. People are jumping around and dancing, wild smiles on their faces, taking no notice of the drugged up ghost girl walking past them.

There is a small platform in the centre of the dancefloor, with a set of winding stairs leading up to it. I take each step up the stairs slowly, concentrating on getting to the top. I pass a couple but my eyes are blurry, filled with watery tears that I find it hard to see them properly. I see white blond hair and fiery red hair entwined; they're kissing. I don't need to be told who they are.

I reach the top of the platform and climb slowly up the banister. I stand on them, holding onto a long white metal pole for support. I sway slowly to the music and feel like I'm flying. I'm calm, peaceful; nothing can touch me.

I hear screams and people shouting as I let go and fall.


	4. Epilogue: Guardian Angel

**Okay, I know I said that I was only doing 3 chapters, but I really felt like this story needed an almost-happy ending so here's my epilogue!**

**NOTE: Sophia is dead, and has come back to Naomi as a spirit for a final goodbye... **

**ENJOY! =D **

She's hugging her legs to her chest, sitting on the bathroom floor. Silent tears fall down her cheeks. She isn't sure why she's crying; she shouldn't care this much. It was just one night, they hadn't spoken since. And then _that_ happened. She runs her hand through her hair, holding it out of the way of her wet, tear-stained face. Why did she go near her? She could have sold them to someone else! The drugs must have tipped over the edge.

"I killed her," she whispered to herself, her voice hoarse from crying. "I shouldn't have sold her the drugs. I'm the reason she killed herself. I killed Sophia."

I watch her, sympathy and sadness welling up inside me, I move toward her, silently. She doesn't move or register that she even knows I'm there. I would be surprised if she did.

Me being dead and all.

It's a weird sensation, I can barely feel the tiled floor beneath my feet but I know I'm there. Well, almost there. Limbo, almost. The air around me is still, even though the bathroom window is partially open, I don't feel cold. Or hot. Just normal.

I'm wearing the same clothes that I was when I jumped in the club. My make up is intact and dark but I look less pale or white. My hair looks darker and bouncier, as ironic as it sounds, it has more life to it. My skin seems to glow and I look clean and healthy. I'm not a vain or shallow person, but I actually feel quite good and think myself beautiful – something I've never even considered about myself before.

I move closer to the girl, kneeling down so I am eye level with her, although her head is bent, facing the ground and her eyes are closed. She is breathing deeply, trying to control her sobs.

"Naomi?" I whisper to her.

Naturally, she doesn't hear me. I sigh and settle myself down next to her, I drape an arm over her shoulders but she doesn't feel me. She wouldn't. I'm dead, remember? But I feel her. I feel her warmth, her faint pulse, the softness of the black cardigan she had clumsily pulled over herself.

"Oh god, I killed her." Naomi repeats quietly, not speaking to anyone in particular, just trying to get it through her head.

"No, you didn't. I killed me. I wanted to. I'm happier. You made me happy." I whisper back, wanting so much for her to hear me. She shouldn't blame herself for something I did. I want her to be happy.

She shakes her head, as if she heard me, "Emily? What about Emily?"

I remember her girlfriend; she was there on the night of the my suicide, at the club. She was really pretty, she had a nice, friendly smile. I often felt sorry for her; guilty after the night Naomi and I spent together. Naomi never told her. I wonder what would have happened if she had. Would Naomi and I have gotten together? Would Naomi love me instead?

I stand up, and stare at Naomi, suddenly furious at her. "What were you playing at when you fucked me? Was I just a play thing for that one night? Something to make you feel better when you were down? Didn't you ever spare a thought for your girlfriend? For me? Then you were gone! Never called me, never spoke to me, never made any contact. And I loved you. I fucking loved you. And you left. No explanation or anything. Why the fuck would you do that!? I hate you so much!" I find myself crying now, tears falling down my cheeks at a fast pace. I catch sight of myself in the mirror.

My hair is wild, my face is red and I look furious. The sight of this scares me. I look around, it's like the whole room is shaking; am I imagining this? A cup falls over on the sink, making a small noise. Naomi looks up, eyes wide, unsure of what she heard. Did I make that cup fall over? I'm slightly spooked by that, and I can see that Naomi is too. She looks around and her eyes rest on the fallen cup. She sits there for a moment, watching the cup, almost daring it to move again. Neither of us move. Finally she stands up, and slowly picks up the cup, setting it back down, upright. She then goes to the window, closing it with a small thud.

She stands at the window for a moment, leaning against it for support. She rubs her eyes, they're red from the tears. Looking at her, I feel my anger subside. I find it hard to be this angry at her. I feel almost guilty at me shouting at her but I can't help still being a little angry.

She slides down the wall so she's sitting again, leaning her head back to look up at the ceiling. I sigh and say in a quiet voice, "Did you even fucking care? I was so lost, so lonely. But you found me. You helped me. That one night. And I felt so good, so happy." I allow myself to smile at this point, though it's slightly strained. "And then you were gone, and you never came back. And then I saw you with her, and I thought, 'What have I got myself into?' Because I loved you then. I love you now. And I know, I always will love you." I falter, biting my lip. I walk over to Naomi, sitting down in front of her. "It's not your fault I'm this way." (I gesture at myself) "I chose. I would have done it sooner, if you hadn't come along. You made these few months bareable. Just the thought of you, it made me want to smile again... but I had to, y'know, I knew that one night wasn't enough to keep me here. I couldn't survive on just thinking of that night. So yeah, I went to the club and just seeing you there, made me happy, even though you had Emily and it was weird, I just felt good. And I thought, if it's my time to go – if I'm to do this, I'm happy that on my last night, I got to see you again." I pause again, and lift my hand to rest it on her shoulder. "Naomi, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

She hiccups, wipes her eyes and looks up.

I feel like she's actually looking at me, I know it's impossible but a part of me felt that she was. The corners of my lips lift as I give her a small smile, whether she sees it or not.

A look of confusion passes over her face and her lips move to speak one word, "Sophia."

My heart leaps, and I feel a small pang of hope, that she sees me.

But I know I have to leave soon.

The front door opens and we both jump. Naomi stands up quickly, heading to the bathroom door, and grabbing a tissue on her way, wiping her eyes quickly and smoothing down her hair.

I watch her go before following her out of the door, she's going down the stairs where Emily is waiting with a concerned look on her face.

"You look upset," Emily greets her girlfriend with a comforting hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Feeling a bit sick, that's all. I'm okay now. Took some medicine. Don't worry." Naomi forces a smile and returns the hug, holding Emily tightly.

"Okay," Emily says, doubtfully, then smiles and points to her bag, "Wait 'til you see what I got for you, Naoms."

I watch this little scene from the top of the stairs, leaning against the banister. I sigh quietly and they freeze. I'm a little taken aback by this and stand up straight, and walk down the steps.

Both girls aren't moving at all, as they stare at each other. I wave a hand in front of their faces, no movement, no blinking but instead of being scared, I'm strangely calm as I look at them both. They're both about the same height than me, Naomi still has that forced smile on her face but she looks a little better, though her eyes tell a different story. Emily, who is a little shorter than Naomi, is looking up at her girlfriend, concerned, with one hand in Naomi's and the other holding a small bag. I look inside the bag and see a little box, which I open and see a tiny silver charm bracelet with one charm already on it; a small red heart.

I close the box and return it to the bag, looking at Emily again. I lean forward and kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear, "Look after her; she loves you so much."

I move backwards and over to Naomi, who is still unblinking, not moving at all. I study her face, taking in every detail, every beautiful detail that makes up who she is. I kiss her cheek softly, my lips lingering on her skin just that second more. I close my eyes, taking in her scent and move my lips to her ear, "I love you but Emily loves you too. Don't be sad. Live you life as it is. Stay with Emily, cherish the time you have with her, look after her. You're good together."

I take a step back and let myself grin, "I'll be watching."

**

Sophia felt herself rise upwards, and the grin stayed on her lips as she rose. A small laugh was all that was heard when she disappeared.

The other two girls in the room blinked, looking around, both confused. Naomi had a small smile on her face as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Did you hear...?" Emily whispered with confusion, staring at her girlfriend, who shook her own head and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea and you can show me what you bought." Naomi said, leading Emily into the kitchen and kissing her cheek. "Everything's okay now."


End file.
